Black Butler oneshots
by SayHelloToTheStarsForMe
Summary: Make suggestions in the comments on what kind of Black Butler fanfictions you want me to write, and I will write it.
1. Chapter 1

Not my cup of tea

A Charles Grey X Reader FanFic

Groooooowwwwwwwllllllllll!

That was the sound you woke up to at precisely 1:23 A.M. You groan and swing your legs off the side of the bed. Your stomach is empty. Did someone steal my stomach? You thought groggily. You walked quietly into Earl Grey's room and throw your pillow at his head.

He woke up screaming; "Ahh, ghost!" He shielded his head, but when he noticed you weren't attacking he looked out from behind his "shield".

He frowned. "Oh, it's just you." His normally pale complexion looked a bit flushed.

"Yeah, well, anyway, I'm hungry and you have to escort me to the kitchen."

"Will you make creampuffs?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

You grinned. "It's a deal." Earl Grey got up, grabbed your wrist and ran. He clutched your wrist so tightly it felt like he might want to break your wrist. When you get to the kitchen you pulled out some English breakfast and put it in the teapot. You start making the flaky outside of the creampuffs, while Earl Grey pulls out the sugar. When you start to make the filling for the creampuffs you notice The Earl frowning at the teapot.

Trying to start a conversation, you start rambling." I hope you don't mind that I changed the recipe again, because instead of the usual light cream for the filling I'm using heavy cream, because that gives the filling a better texture and-"

"Uh, can I speak-" The Earl interrupted.

"And, I also added more sugar but that'll probably compliment the heavy cream so-!"

You were interrupted by Charles pressing his lips against yours. After a moment you relaxed and your hands drifted to the ends of his hair. You deepened the kiss. You both slid to your knees on the ground. After a few minutes you broke apart, him smirking and you blushing furiously. "Um, what did you want to say?" You said, still blushing.

He pointed at the teapot full of english breakfast.

"Not my cup of tea."


	2. Oh, Bassy!

Oh, Bassy!

Grell looked at his to-die list. London! That means that Grell can be near his Bassy! Grell wiggled his hips in excitement. I bet it's was Sebastian who killed them, just to be near me! Grell sped off.

The sight of the kill was in a dark alleyway, crawling with cats. Just the kind of place my Bassy would hang out! Grell thought gleefully. The body of the dead person (Arthur B. Scott) had a polished silver butter knife sticking out of his chest.

"Oh, Bassy! It really was you!" Grell was jumping up and down and blushing.

"Aren't you going to watch the cinematic record?" Said a voice behind Grell. Grell turned around. "Bassy!"

Sebastian was as charming as ever, with his narrow red eyes and dashing tailcoat.

"Well, aren't you?" He asked again.

"Of coooouuuurse. Afterwards can I get a smooch from my favorite demon?"

"Ugh, as ch- um, annoying as ever."

Sebastian and Grell stood next to each other,watching the man's life flash by in a movie, Grell's hand slowly moving closer to Sebastian's. Grell's hand slipped into Sebastian's easily, since Sebastians hand was much larger than Grell's. Grell waited for Sebastian to pull away but his hand stayed right where it was. Grell snuggled against his arm, afraid of pushing it, but Sebastian was as relaxed as ever(which isn't saying much as he's usually stiff).

"Oh, Bassy, I'm so glad we got to watch the cinematic records together, It was rom _a_ ntic."

Sebastian looked down at him. "Yes, I suppose it was." His cheeks were tinged a light shade of pink.

Sebastian lifted up Grell's chin. Grell's heart beat furiously as if it were trying to run as fast as Sebastian can. Sebastian kissed him lightly before disappearing.

"Oh, Bassy, why do you do this to me!"

A/N

Hey, guys! I'm so excited I got my first review! Keep commenting please, for personalized stories!

I want to thank Katiekatlove for being the first to review my story!

I'll try to keep posting as much as possible, so I'll see ya' next time!


	3. Kitty, kitty

Kitty, kitty oneshot

A/N This is a oneshot of a longer story I'm going to write, so feel free to check out that one when it first comes out. This will be a bit different though. Oh, and I apologize in advance if this story isn't enough Sebastian X Ciel, but I'll make the longer story more Sebastian X Ciel.

"No cat's. This won't do." Sebastian paced around the room. As he turned the corner of the cages he saw something surprising. One cage was a bit separate from the others. Sebastian

understood at once why it was separate. There wasn't a cat in here. There was a boy. He had slate hair and dark blue eyes. Correction: A dark blue eye. The other is covered by an eyepatch. The boy didn't look unhappy to be put in a cage. He mostly looked amused. He had a smirk as if he knew he were about to win a game of chess, and every game of chess after.

"Looking for a cat?" He asked.

"Yes actually. I assume you are human?" Sebastian asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Clearly." The boy smiled. "The owners of this place must be stupid if they think they'll fool people with these." He gestured to little "cat ears" on his head and a "cat tail". Sebastian hadn't noticed them before.

"Why don't you take them off?" He inquired.

"They're stuck." Sebastian noticed the horror of it. It appears that the owners stitched the cat ears to the boy's head, behind the ears. "The tail is sewn to me too." The boy said.

Sebastian loved cats, but he certainly never thought of turning someone into a cat. Sebastian took the keys from the top of the cage and unlocked the cage. The boy looked shocked.

"Well, are you coming or not? Here kitty, kitty!"


End file.
